Dwighthan oneshots
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. People send me prompts for Dwighthan one shots and I thought I'd post them here. Dwighthan.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings/Characters: **Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little.

The couch wasn't big enough for two. Instead, Dwight lay out along it, Ethan lying on top of him. Ethan had his arms crossed over Dwight's chest, looking deep into his eyes. Dwight's hands were loosely around Ethan's waist. He ran his finger softly up and down Ethan's back, smiling fondly.

He brushed hair out of Ethan's eyes before moving his hand down to Ethan's back again. He nudged his nose against Ethan's grinning. Dwight's stomach was filled with butterflies and he felt so warm inside. Ethan's eyes were so full of love and affection. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from grinning.

"I love you." Ethan whispered softly, not tearing his eyes away from Dwight's for a moment.

"I love you too."

Ethan wrapped his arms around Dwight's neck, smirking, "I love you more."

Dwight chuckled, scratching his fingers gently along Ethan's back, "Nuh uh."

Ethan nodded, his smirk growing, "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Dwight raised his eyebrow, his voice going quiet, keeping the moment their own little secret.

Ethan's smirk grew into a grin and he whispered, "Yeah."

Ethan leaned a little closer, brushing their lips together in a delicate kiss. The kiss only lasted for a moment but it said so much. It spoke of love and commitment and of all the moments they'd shared together. It spoke of happiness. Ethan shuffled slightly, resting his head on Dwight's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He sighed happily, closing his eyes and focusing on the moment.

Dwight continued to run his hand up and down Ethan's back, letting the comfortable silence fall between them. He sighed contentedly, watching as Ethan slowly fell asleep, soon joining him.

x X x

There were arms wrapped firmly around him. Warm, familiar arms. Dwight moved further into that warmth, opening his eyes and smiling as he looked into Ethan's eyes. He hugged Ethan as tightly as he could, resting his head on his chest and listening to the reassure sound of Ethan's heartbeat.

"What are you thinking about?" Ethan's soft voice whispered as he started to card a hand through Dwight's hair.

"You." Dwight sighed happily, looking at Ethan with a soft smile on his face, "Always you."

Ethan chuckled, kissing Dwight's cheek, "What about me?"

"You're beautiful…" Dwight brushed his thumb over Ethan's cheeks, looking into his icy blue eyes, "You really are so beautiful."

Ethan blushed, looking away and held Dwight a little tighter. The hunter pressed a finger to Ethan's chin, tilting his head to look back in his eyes, "I mean it. I love you."

Ethan grinned, whispering, "I love you too."

Dwight cupped Ethan's face in his hand, leaning forward and brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss, sighing happily.

x X x

Dwight wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, the quilts pulled over them both as he laid carefully over the Tweedle. He smiled softly and Ethan ran his hand over his back, "You feeling better?"

"Yep. And look…" Dwight leaned over the bed, pulling out his dark fedora and slipping it on, "Are you feeling dangerous Ethan?" He chuckled.

Ethan chuckled, pulling Dwight down into a soft kiss. Dwight pulled the fedora down, shading both their faces as they kiss and smiled into Ethan's lips.

He pulled away and took off the hat, biting his lip, "I think it looks better like this…" He slipped the hat onto Ethan's head, grinning and kissed his nose, "Much better."

"Do I look dangerous yet?" Ethan smirked.

"Deadly." Dwight giggled, "Now sing me some Michael Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sunday_**

"Hey, Dwight?" Ethan murmured softly, looking over at the boy with the loose hold around him.

"Hmm?" Dwight's eyes were still closed, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I love you."

Dwight's eyes fluttered open and he smiled fondly, "I love you too, Ethan."

Ethan moved closer, murmuring softly, "I'll always love you."

The hunter chuckled, looking up at Ethan and staring into his ice blue eyes. He got lost in them for a moment, biting his lip to stop himself grinning, "I'll always love you too."

Ethan smiled fondly, pulling Dwight close and brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. He sighed happily, running a hand into Dwight's hair as he deepened the kiss, pulling away a few moments later and looking into Dwight's eyes, "Hey, Dwight?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we have lazy Sunday every Sunday?" He asked a little hopefully.

Dwight chuckled, resting his head on Ethan's chest, "Every single Sunday."

**_Wet_**

Ethan was sure he was the luckiest guy in the world. He was also sure Dwight was the cruelest. As the hunter came out of the bathroom, Ethan couldn't stop himself staring.

Dwight had just been in the shower which meant he was still dripping. He had a white fluffy towel wrapped around his hips, Ethan's gaze following Dwight's pale skin all the way down to the towel. The perfect shape of Dwight's hipbones along with the snail trail leading below the towel driving him crazy.

A drip of water ran down Dwight's neck and along his chest. Ethan couldn't take it anymore. He made his way over to Dwight, licking the drip off his chest, all the way up to his neck, earning a quiet whine from him.

"W-What are you doing?"

Ethan said nothing, grabbing Dwight's wrist and pulling him close and pressing their lips firmly together.

**_Prom_**

"Would you like to dance?"

Dwight stared at the offered hand. Ethan was asking him to dance. Ethan. They'd come to prom without dates. Well, Ethan had come with his brother but Dwight had come along and this was just the last thing he was expecting.

"I-I can't dance."

Ethan chuckled softly, lacing his fingers with Dwight's, "Everyone can dance. Come on. I'll show you."

Dwight didn't have a chance to protest. One moment he was sitting down, the next he was being dragged onto the dance floor. His hand tingled as Ethan held it. The Tweedle grabbed Dwight's free have and pulled it around to the small of his back. Dwight was very sure his heart would pound right out of his chest.

"Now just move with me, okay?" Ethan smiled softly, slowly moving, making sure Dwight could keep up, "You…you look really nice tonight."

Dwight blushed, looking down at his feet, "So do you. Your suit b-brings out your eyes."

"I never really thought about that."

Dwight stumbled into Ethan, falling into his arms and blushing deeper, "Sorry."

"It's okay…" Ethan looked into Dwight's eyes, their lips nearly touching as he whispered, "You have beautiful eyes too…"

"E-Ethan," Dwight held the Tweedle a little tighter, not wanting him to let go, "Kiss me." He regretted saying it the moment the words came out.

And then Ethan was brushing their lips together and his hand was on Dwight's cheek and he was sure he'd never have a night as amazing as this one.

**_Crush_**

Dwight watched Ethan carefully, his head tilted to the side. He watched as Ethan's hair fell into his eyes, biting his lip as the urge to rush over there and brush it away nearly took over. He smiled softly as Ethan flicked his hair out of his eyes.

Those beautiful, beautiful icy blue eyes. Dwight was entranced. The smile on his lips slowly grew as he looked at those eyes from across the room.

Then he realised Ethan was looking right back at him.

He fumbled, waving quickly, sighing in relief as Ethan waved back, walking down the hall with his brother. Dwight took a shuddering breath, watching Ethan's figure as he went.

He was so lost. In so, so deep. He had fallen hard and fast for Ethan Brightman; the boy he could never have.

**_Caught_**

Lips crashed together as Ethan shoved Dwight into the nearest wall. The hunter moaned as Ethan's tongue brushed against his in a battle for dominance. His hands wound around Ethan's waist, running up his back under his blazer and shirt.

It had all happened so quickly. One minute they were talking about their next lesson, the next Ethan was all over him. Not that he was complaining. No way was he complaining.

Ethan's hands were roaming Dwight's body, one buried in his hair while the other found it's way into Dwight's back pocket. Ethan pressed their chests close together, biting roughly on Dwight's lip.

"E-Ethan…baby, we could get caught…" Dwight moaned under his breath.

"Mmm who cares?" Ethan pressed their hips firmly together, groaning softly, "You know you like this…"

"Oh God, yes…"

Dwight had just started tugging on Ethan's shirt when they heard someone clear their throat nearby, causing him to freeze in place.

"Wow." Evan laughed, looking them up and down, "I knew you guys were at it like rabbits but just…wow." He continued to laugh as he walked back down the hall, towards their next lesson.

Ethan bit his lip, stifling a giggle and kissing Dwight softly, "You want to go somewhere more private?"

Dwight nodded slowly, leaning into Ethan's touch, "Let's go."

**_Killer_**

"Are you okay?" Dwight tilted his head to the side, watching Ethan curiously.

Ethan stared at the body covered in blood before them, "Y-Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

"You look pale. You sure you're okay?" He wiped the blood from the silver blade onto a cloth, watching Ethan carefully, not sure of how he was taking it. He looked shocked. He looked unsure of himself.

"Yeah…it's just…different." Ethan looked up at Dwight, biting his lip, "I've never done that before."

"It's part of the sacrafice." Dwight pressed his fingers to his lips, sucking away excess blood, "We don't have to do it often and if you don't like it, I'll do it myself. I don't mind."

"What does it taste like?" Ethan whispered, his eyes trained on Dwight's lips, blood still remaining there.

"What?"

"The blood…w-what does it taste like?"

Dwight smirked, walking over to where Ethan was sitting, leaning down and whispering, "Why don't you try it for yourself?"

Ethan looked into Dwight's eyes, smiling softly. He liked this side of him. He was so in control, and it was so sexy. He moved on impulse, wrapping an am around Dwight's neck and pulling him into a kiss, swiping his tongue along Dwight's lip to taste the blood. He moaned into Dwight's lips as the taste of blood mixed with that of the hunter, pulling him onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

Dwight groaned softly, pulling away for air, "Well? How does it taste?" He grinned.

Ethan said nothing, pulling Dwight back down into another kiss. He sucked Dwight's bottom lip into his mouth, licking it clean of the blood. Dwight moaned, grinding his hips into Ethan's, "W-We should do this more often."

Ethan pulled Dwight's shirt off, tossing it to the side, "Mmm stop talking." He leaned forward, licking away a trail of blood on Dwight's chin, grinning up at him.

"Dwight moaned under his breath, "Shutting up."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ice_**

Dwight cringed as he heard the crunch once again. Why? Why did he have to keep doing that? It was such a nasty sound and it couldn't be good for his teeth.

"What is with you?" Ethan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you have to do that?"

"What? I'm eating ice…" Ethan raised an eyebrow, "I was given ice in my drink, I want to have all of my drink."

"So wait for it to melt."

Ethan laughed, "There are plus sides to eating ice, Dwight."

The hunter shook his head, "Driving me crazy? Is that your plus side?"

"No, this is." Ethan pulled Dwight to him, pressing their lips firmly together. He flicked his tongue into Dwight's mouth, earning a moan of pleasure as Dwight felt the cold as Ethan explored and tasted.

He shivered pulling Ethan closer and pressing their bodies closer together. As the need for air became too much, Dwight tugged roughly on Ethan's lip.

"Well?" Ethan whispered, smirking.

"Mmm okay, you can keep eating ice…"

_**Kitten**_

Dwight stopped in his tracks as he heard a quiet meow from somewhere in his room. He couldn't quite figure out where the sound was coming from. He looked over at the Tweedle sitting on his bed, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Ethan simply stared back at him innocently, "Hmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That meow."

Ethan laughed nervously, "A meow? Dwight, I think you've been cooped up in this room too long. Why don't you go out, get some fresh air?"

"Ethan…" Dwight warned.

"I mean, we could go together."

"Ethan." Dwight repeated, taking a step closer.

"We could go to the park or get some ice cream." Ethan's rambles were becoming more and more desperate.

"Ethan!"

"But it's so cute! And it's all on it's own Dwight! Nothing should be all alone." Dwight crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. Ethan leaned over the bed, pulling out a tiny little kitten and holding it up to his cheek, pouting at Dwight, "Look at him Dwight. You can't just say no."

Dwight sat next to Ethan on the bed, running a hand along the kitten's back and sighed softly, "Ethan, we can't have a cat."

"Why not?" Ethan looked like Dwight had grabbed the cat and kicked it, right in front of him.

The hunter looked away from Ethan's sad eyes, taking a shaky breath, "We don't have the room."

"We can make room."

"We're not allowed pets here."

"We'll hide him."

"Ethan…"

"No! Don't take him away Dwight, please." Ethan bit his lip, looking like he was about to cry.

Dwight took the kitten from Ethan's hands, placing him on the bed next to them and wrapped his arms around Ethan, "You have to promise me that you'll take care of him."

Ethan's eyes lit up and he pulled Dwight into a deep kiss, "Thank you! Thank you so much Dwight. I promise I'll look after him."

"I must be mad."

"All the best people are."

_**Morning**_

The first thing Dwight felt was a foot running along his leg. The first thing he heard was a quiet but heavy breath by his ear. The first thing he saw was a tuft of blonde hair buried into the pillows. Dwight smiled fondly, looking down at the Tweedle next to him. Healways seemed to run his foot along Dwight's leg as he slept. It was cute, really.

The hunter looked over at the clock and sighed softly. He'd have to get up now if he wanted to be ready for his first lesson. Dwight slowly ran his hand through Ethan's hair, "Ethan? Time to wake up…"

Ethan mumbled incoherently, pressing his face further into the pillows. Dwight snickered, running his hand down Ethan's bare back, along his spine, and causing the other boy to shiver.

"Wake up." Dwight urged, watching him carefully.

Ethan shuffled closer, burying his face in Dwight's neck and murmuring softly, "Mmm five minutes…"

"Ethan, we don't have five minutes. We have school."

Ethan lifted his hand, covering Dwight's mouth, "Ssh. We don't have school if we pretend it isn't there."

"Ethan." Dwight urged. He sighed in defeat, going to get out of bed, "Fine. I'm having a shower."

"No!" Ethan clung to Dwight as tightly as he could, not letting go for even a moment, "Stay. You're so warm…"

Dwight chuckled, struggling in Ethan's arms, "Let me go Ethan! I'm going to be late!"

"Tell them you're sick." Ethan crawled into Dwight's lap, holding him down and sighing happily.

Dwight laughed, wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist. "Look at me." He urged a Ethan buried his face back into his neck.

Reluctantly, Ethan looked up at him, smiling softly and yawning tiredly, "Hmm…?"

"Let me go."

Ethan shook his head, kissing Dwight's nose, "Staying right here."

"I could get out of this, you know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just try it." Ethan dared, grinning cheekily.

Dwight started sliding out from underneath Ethan but couldn't do anything about Ethan's firm grip around his middle.

"No!" Ethan clung tighter, giggling softly, no intent to let go.

Dwight groaned in frustration, "Let me go!" He had almost gotten himself out from underneath Ethan when he yelped, falling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud, "Ow…"

Before Dwight could think to move, Ethan lept off the bed, onto Dwight, earning a soft cry of pain from the hunter. Ethan giggled, brushing his hand over Dwight's cheek, "You okay, baby?"

"I think you broke my rib." Dwight murmured, groaning softly.

"Aw I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it better?" Ethan smirked, running his hands slowly along Dwight's bare chest.

Dwight looked up at Ethan, biting his lip as he took a deep breath, hesitantly nodding. Ethan grinned, leanning down Dwight's body and brushing his lip gently over Dwight's ribs. He looked up at Dwight, grinning as he brushed his fingers over his hips, "Better?"

Dwight bit his lip to stifle a groan, "Y-Yeah."

"So…lessons…"

"Not going anywhere." Dwight whispered.

Ethan grinned proudly, "Come back to bed?"

"Definitely."

_**Duck**_

Dwight looked down at the duck, tilting his head to the side, "What are you even doing here? You don't belong here."

The duck looked up at him, quacking softly and waddling closer, causing the hunter to back away. He chuckled softly at the way the duck walked closer and closer, looking at it's surroundings.

"You're kind of cute…but don't tell Ethan I said that."

"Too late."

Dwight jumped at the sound of the other boy's voice, looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights, "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you're bonding with a duck." Ethan smirked, looking down at the duck, "When did we get a duck?"

"I don't know, I just found him."

"Can we keep him?"

"No way!"

Ethan pouted, "But Dwight, you like him so much!"

"No Ethan!"

"But look at his face!"

"Ethan…"

_**Lollipop**_

Dwight bit his lip as he stared at Ethan. Why'd he have to buy a lollipop? Why'd it have to be _that_ shape? Why'd he have to lick it like that?

He watched as Ethan slowly slid his tongue along the lollipop, sucking softly on the tip and couldn't contain the whine that came from his mouth.

Ethan looked up, raising an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"F-Fine."

He chuckled softly, "You don't look fine."

"That's the technique you use on me…"

"What?" Ethan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"The way you're e-eating that lollipop…t-that's the same technique that you use on me."

Ethan smirked, leaning forward, "Oh? Is it?"

"Ethan…"

Ethan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Dwight's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

_**Giraffe**_

Dwight stared at the giraffe in front of him, not really knowing what to do. He didn't belong here. He belonged in his room with his books and his salt, where it was safe.

"Ethan…remind me again why we're at a zoo."

Ethan chuckled wrapping an arm around Dwight's waist, "Because it's fun? Because you need to get out more? Because you need a tan? Take your pick."

"I thought you liked my pale skin!" Dwight looked at Ethan, offended.

Ethan rolled his eyes, laughing, "Just relax okay? Look at the giraffe." He slowly massaged Dwight's shoulders, trying to relax him.

They watched as the giraffe leaned forward, using it's long tongue to take leaves from the tree in front of it and slowly chewed on them.

"That is the longest tongue I have ever seen." The hunter slowly backed into Ethan.

"I can think of better uses…" Ethan grinned, nipping Dwight's ear.

"Ethan…never will you be able to make giraffes into a turn on."

The Tweedle raised his eyebrow, "I can try."

"Oh, I know you can."

_**Hawaii**_

Dwight was sitting behind Ethan on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they looked down at the map in front of them.

"You're the one that wants to go on holiday. You decide where." Dwight murmured softly, resting his chin on Ethan's shoulder.

"I don't know where!"

"How about this…" Dwight moved his hands up, covering Ethan's eyes, "Now point. We'll go wherever you point to."

"Okay…" Ethan held out his hand, pressing his finger to the paper.

Dwight laughed, rolling his eyes, "Okay, try not to get us in the ocean. I'm not sure there are many holiday places there."

Ethan chuckled nervously, trying again. Dwight kissed Ethan's neck, smiling fondly, "Okay." He whispered softly into Ethan's ear, "Hawaii it is."

Ethan turned in Dwight's arms, "Ooh Hawaii…" He grinned, kissing Dwight softly, "We're going to Hawaii."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tangled_**

"Let go!"

"No!" Ethan pouted, tugging on the sheet.

"Ethan. Let. Go." Dwight replied sternly.

"NEVER!" He tugged hard, pulling Dwight with the sheet.

Dwight yelped, falling forward. He landed face first on the bed, groaning softly. Ethan clutched the sheet to his chest, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself laughing, "Y-You…you okay?"

Dwight grumbled, moving to stand up and tangling his legs in the sheets, tripping over again.

Ethan giggled, "You sure you don't need some help?"

Dwight tugged at the sheet stuck to his leg, trying to untangle it. The Tweedle snorted, rolling his eyes and pushing Dwight back down to the bed, "Let me."

He slowly and carefully untangled the sheet from Dwight's leg and the boy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Ethan bit his lip, sitting in front of Dwight and tossing the sheet over both of them, "How about we share?"

"I landed on a button." Dwight murmured, rubbing his forehead.

Ethan giggled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the spot, "Better?"

Dwight nodded slowly.

"Anywhere else?"

Dwight pouted, pointing to his lips and Ethan giggled, crawling into Dwight's lap and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**_Scarf_**

"What's with the scarf?" Dwight raised an eyebrow.

They had decided scarves were overrated. They didn't need them. Scarves hid the marks left on their necks and they were so far passed hiding it now. Now they wanted people to know, to know that they were each others and no one else's.

So why did Ethan have a scarf in his hands?

Ethan smirked, "Scarves are very handy items of clothing, Dwight."

"I thought we weren't wearing scarves…"

"Don't rule them out." Ethan took a step closer, throwing the scarf over Dwight's shoulders and keeping a hold of the ends.

Dwight just stared at Ethan, unsure of what to think. The Tweedle tugged on the ends of the scarf, forcing Dwight to move closer. Ethan grinned, keeping a hold of the scarf, pressing their lips firmly together.

Dwight moaned softly, his arms winding around Ethan's waist as they kissed, tasting each other.

Ethan grinned, pulling away, "Many uses for a scarf…"

"Teach me some more."

**_Broken Heart_**

"Happy Valentines Day!" Ethan called loudly.

Dwight's eyes were barely open. He had barely woken up when Ethan decided it was the perfect time to yell. He'd never understand how Ethan could have so much energy in the mornings.

"Mmm five more minutes Ethan…" He murmured, his voice deep with sleep.

"No! Wake up now!" He giggled, bouncing the bed next to Dwight in an attempt to get him up.

Dwight grabbed a pillow, holding it over his head and groaning, "Go away!"

"But I got you something…" Ethan murmured a little sadly.

Dwight sighed, bot liking that tone of voice. He grabbed Ethan's wrist, pulling him into his arms. Ethan yelped, giggling, "Well, hi."

"Hi." Dwight chuckled, kissing Ethan softly and whispering, "What's going on then?"

Ethan grinned, holding out a handful of candy hearts. "Happy Valentines Day." He repeated.

Dwight picked up one of the hearts. They were so much more fragile than he had thought they'd be. He'd never actually been given one before. The little heart broke in his fingers and he bit his lip nervously.

"Aw Dwight…" Ethan pouted, "You broke my heart…"

Dwight snickered, pulling Ethan closer and brushed his fingers over his cheek, "I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. You know you're the love of my life."

"I'll forgive you. Just this once." Ethan chuckled, leaning close and pressing their lips together.

**_Ice Cream_**

This was torture. It was cruel and mean and Dwight decided that he hated ice cream. No, he loved it. No…no, he hated it….but he did love it.

He watched Ethan carefully, every flick of his tongue against the ice cream. Was it possible to be jealous of a dairy based food product? Because he was? He was insanely jealous.

Ethan was lathering that ice cream with attention and all Dwight could do was watch on. He almost wanted to hit the ice cream out of Ethan's hands but he didn't. That's just how good a husband he was.

Ethan looked over at Dwight and smirked, taking a particularly long, slow swipe of his tongue against the ice cream, never taking his eyes off of Dwight.

"Fuck." Dwight groaned, muttering under his breath.

Ethan chuckled softly, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no. D-Definitely nothing wrong."

Ethan smirked, "Alright then." He went back to licking at his ice cream, knowing Dwight was watching him.

Dwight finally gave up, grabbing Ethan by the wrist and pulling him somewhere more private, "I can think of better use for that tongue of yours…"

Ethan grinned, "Do share."

"Oh, I will."

**_Pottermore_**

"Ethaaaaan…" Dwight whined, tugging on the blonde boy's arm.

"Whaaaaat?" Ethan replied in the same tone, smirking.

"Put the computer down."

"But Dwight, I've been waiting for hours."

"So a few more won't kill you..?" Dwight looked a little hopeful.

Ethan just rolled his eyes, refreshing the screen he had up once again. Dwight pouted, watching Ethan carefully. He'd been at that computer all day and Dwight just wanted a hug. _Something._

He decided he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Sitting behind Ethan, Dwight pressed soft kisses to his shoulder, moving up to his neck.

"Dwight." Ethan warned, not looking away from the screen.

"Hmm?" Dwight murmured, nibbling gently on Ethan's neck, smirking.

Ethan shivered, still not taking his gaze away from the screen, "I know what you're doing and it won't work."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dwight wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, running his fingers under his shirt and over his stomach. "I just wanted a hug. That's all. I haven't seen you much today."

"I know, but I needed to do this today. If I don't get i-oh my God!" Ethan suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Dwight pulled away, looking at Ethan, eyes filled with concern.

"I got through! I finally got through to Pottermore!"

Dwight rolled his eyes. The Tweedle jumped up and down excitedly on the spot, finally putting his computer to the side and pouncing on Dwight, the sound of Dwight's shriek of shock filling the air.

**_Duct Tape_**

There was one problem with dating a Tweedle. They were clever. Do something to them once or twice and they'll soon learn your technique. This made things difficult for Dwight.

Every time he tried to tie Ethan down, he'd manage to undo the knots and have Dwight pinned to the bed, begging. Not that Dwight minded that at all. He just would prefer to be able to follow through with his plans.

This meant Dwight had to come up with new ways to keep Ethan in place.

Ethan was sat in a very simple looking chair. The chair had no arms and was grey in colour. Boring in every way. Ethan's smirk of course, was that mischievous enticing smirk Dwight had grown to love so much.

Dwight walked around the chair, grabbing Ethan's hands and a large roll of duct tape. He whispered in Ethan's ear as he began to tie him up with he tape, "I'd like to see you get out of this one."

Ethan shivered with anticipation as he tilted his head back to look at Dwight. The hunter leaned forward, kissing Ethan softly before moving back around the chair.

He grinned as he sat down on Ethan's lap, straddling his hips. Ethan tugged a little on his restraints, biting his lip.

"You do trust me, right?" Dwight whispered, wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck.

The Tweedle looked up into Dwight's eyes for a moment. He smiled softly, nodding, "Of course I do."

"Good." Dwight smirked, grinding his hips down on Ethan's. His back arched as he moved his hips into Dwight's, wanting nothing more than to add to the friction. Dwight pressed a rough kiss to Ethan's lips, continuing the torture.

Ethan never let on that he knew how to break free.

**_Costume_**

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Hand me those glasses."

Dwight sighed, defeated and grabbed the round framed glasses from the table, handing them to Ethan. Ethan was not going to say no. There was no way he was going to back down and Dwight was sure this was going to be the most embarrassing thing he ever did.

"But no one else dresses up."

Ethan snorted, "Yes they do, especially for this one." He put the glasses on Dwight and grinned, "You look adorable."

"I don't want to look adorable!" Dwight groaned.

"Well too bad, because you do." Ethan grabbed a fine red marker, brushing Dwight's hair away from his eyes, "Now hold still or this will look awful."

"When I told you I had Harry Potter cloaks, I didn't expect us to ever use them."

"Well that's a waste, don't you think?" Ethan carefully started drawing the lightening scar on Dwight's head, "Come on Dwight, it's just a bit of fun."

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Who are you going as, then?"

"Draco, of course!" Ethan grinned excitedly, holding up a Slytherin tie.

Dwight laughed, "Oh God the looks we're going to get."

Ethan furrowed his brow as he finished off the scar, "Why?"

"Draco and Harry? Together? Together together?"

Ethan smirked, putting down the marker and dropping Dwight's hair back in place. He wrapped his arms around Dwight's middle and held him close, pressing their lips together, "So we're just giving the crowd what they want."

Dwight laughed, kissing Ethan once, "Promise this is the only time we're doing this."

"I can't promise that."

**_Ice Cream_**

Dwight looked over at Ethan, snorting when he saw the ice cream on his nose. Ethan of course had opted for mint choc chip while Dwight had gone for a simpler chocolate. He tried not to laugh as he looked at the small smudge on Ethan's nose.

"What's wrong?" Ethan furrowed his brow in confusion, licking at his ice cream.

Dwight chuckled, unable to help himself anymore. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Ethan's nose, getting rid of the ice cream.

Ethan blushed, "Thanks. I'll be sure to return the favour."

Dwight grinned, "Really?" He went to take a lick of his ice cream, 'accidentally' missing and getting a little on his neck. He did his best to act oblivious, licking absentmindedly at his ice cream.

Ethan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Dwight's body to keep him there. He slowly and tauntingly licked a line up Dwight's neck, cleaning it of the ice cream.

Dwight shivered slightly, biting his lip because oh, okay, that feels _amazing_. He tilted his head, giving Ethan more access to his neck.

Ethan rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he licked Dwight's neck clean and looked up at Dwight, an innocent glint in his eyes, "Did you get it anywhere else?"

Dwight stared into Ethan's eyes for a moment. He quickly got some of the ice cream onto his finger and held it out for Ethan.

Ethan grinned, licking gently at Dwight's finger before sucking it into his mouth. Dwight moaned softly, wrapping his arm tightly around Ethan's waist, "M-Maybe…maybe we should do this somewhere else."

**_Fireflies_**

The soft thud, thud, thud of Ethan's heart beating was all Dwight could hear as he rested his head on Ethan's chest. He looked up into Ethan's eyes, smiling fondly. The cool night air bit at his skin and he pulled the blanket they'd brought with them up a little bit higher.

Ethan's hands rubbed gently against Dwight's arms, trying to keep him warm, "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight." Dwight murmured softly as he checked his watch. They stared up at the stars, watching and waiting. "Any minute now."

Ethan looked carefully at the stars, trying to figure out which constellation was what. He looked down at Dwight, wanting to ask him the names of them but not wanting to break the silence of the moment.

Another moment passed and Dwight looked back down at his watch, "You ready?"

Ethan smirked, nodding. He chuckled softly as Dwight started counting back from five, leaning in closer and becoming quieter with every number. Finally as he reached zero, he cupped Ethan's face in his hand, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Ethan got lost in the moment, just focusing on the soft, sweet taste of Dwight's lips against his. Eventually pulling away for air, Ethan grinned at Dwight, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." Dwight smiled, pointing up at the sky.

The sky was filled with fireworks, the colours dancing together through the sky and leaving a trail of smoke. Dwight laced their fingers together, squeezing gently and smiling at the look of awe on Ethan's face.

"Wow…" Ethan spoke softly, resting his head against Dwight's, "They look like fireflies…"

**_Nutella_**

Dwight raised an eyebrow at the sight of the nutella jar. He hadn't seen Ethan with a jar of the stuff in so long. Not since before they'd gotten together. He watched carefully as Ethan dipped a spoon into the jar, pulling out a small amount and licking the spoon clean. He made soft noises in the back of his throat as he cleaned the spoon and Dwight bit his lip, tilting his head to the side.

A moment passed before Ethan finally noticed Dwight staring at him, "…What?"

"N-Nothing." Dwight quickly replied, trying to make himself look busy.

Ethan smirked, slowly licking at another spoonful. He glanced over at Dwight, trying not to laugh as he saw the look of pure want on his face, "You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Of course not." Dwight tried his best to smile reassuringly.

Ethan rolled his eyes at Dwight's stubbornness, getting up and sitting beside him. He dug out another spoonful, holding it up for Dwight and grinned, "Want some?"

Dwight was beyond speechless. He stared wide eyed at the spoon, then Ethan and then back again before opening his mouth for Ethan to feed him.

Ethan chuckled softly, pulling Dwight close and placing a soft kiss to his lips. He licked at Dwight's lips for a moment, tasting the chocolate before pulling away.

Dwight glared at Ethan for a moment, wrapping an arm around him to keep him close, "Don't for one second think that you can tease me like that and then leave."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sunglasses**_

"Dwight."

"Yeah?" The hunter grinned, looking over at Ethan.

Ethan slowly walked over to him, looking him up and down, "You're always wearing those sunglasses…"

"So…?" Dwight just kept grinning, watching Ethan carefully. He moved closer and closer until their chests were pressed together. He looked up at Ethan, biting his lip.

"It's not even sunny."

Dwight wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist, pulling him closer, "Mmm but you think they're sexy."

Ethan chuckled softly, "Maybe I do." He leaned close, their lips brushing as they spoke, "But you think my tie is sexy."

"Keeps you in place." Dwight growled softly, grabbing Ethan's tie and tugging him closer, their lips pressed firmly together. He smirked as Ethan pressed them closer, deepening the kiss.

Dwight decided he'd definitely keep wearing those sunglasses.

_**Riding**_

"Keep going!"

"E-Ethan…"

"So close…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just don't stop!"

A soft groan "I did it!"

"Perfect. Now you're finally _on_ the horse, we can get going."

"I don't like it."

"What?"

"Too high."

_**Begging**_

Dwight moaned, his back arching as Ethan swiped his tongue against his nipple, "Please…"

Ethan just smirked, his hand gently stroking Dwight as he blew softly on his nipple, causing the hunter to whine, "Hmm…?"

Fingers scratched along Ethan's back as Dwight writhed beneath him, thrusting into his hand with every stroke. He needed more. He craved it. "P-Please…"

Ethan kissed his way down Dwight's body, running his fingers along his thighs. He smirked, flicking his tongue over the tip of Dwight's length, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Dwight mewled, his fingers clutching at the sheets, "E-Ethan, _please_…"

"As you wish." Ethan took as much of Dwight into his mouth as he could, the hunter's fingers finding their way into his hair as he threw his head back, crying out in pleasure.


End file.
